onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Franky Family
|affiliation = Water 7 |occupation = Bounty Hunters ; Shipwrights |leader = Franky (former) |residency = Franky House (Destroyed) |status = Active }} :The subject of this article is sometimes called Frankie Family. The Franky Family is a group of ship dismantlers and Bounty Hunters, brought together under the leadership of Cutty Flam (better known as Franky). About the Franky Family They are the outcasts of Water 7, those whose dream was to work for Iceburg in the Galley-La Company, but failed the entry exam to become shipwrights. As a result, they had nowhere else to turn, other than to Franky (who also considers himself something of a failure). Though they do cause some trouble to the citizens of Water 7, they are good at heart. They protected Water 7 from other looters. The entire Franky Family are totally inept at saving money for a long period of time and on more than one occasion wasted millions of hard-earned (sometimes stolen) beli for the sake of spending (though their leader is not exactly a market planner himself). History Past After feeling guilt for the incrimination of his master Tom, Cutty Flam wandered around the alleys and backstreets of Water 7, surviving off of what he could find and beating up other low-lifes. He adopted the name Franky after attacking his first victim. Water 7 Saga Water 7 Arc The first member to appear in the series was Zambai who, along with other members, tried to attack a seemingly sleeping Zoro on the deck of Going Merry. Zoro, however, was alert and countered the attack with his sword. To his question about their intention, Zambai responded that they are The Franky Family, and they came to collect the bounty on his head. Much to their effort though, Zoro was able to defeat them rather easily and send them flying in the water and continue his nap. Later on, the same gang attempted to steal the money Luffy, Nami and Usopp got from exchanging the treasure, while the three weren't paying attention. Just when they thought they got away with the loot however, Paulie appeared jumping of a bridge straight on their Yagaras and, using his ropes, he defeated them, threw them into the water and took their Yagara, along with the bags of money. After the incident, Nami asked Kalifa for information about the attackers, to which she replied that they are members of The Franky Family, a team of professional ship scavengers; after they take down a group of pirates, they take their ship and sell the wood for scraps. Iceberg added, that their boss Franky is not to be underestimated. After the money were returned and and the three Straw Hats went to the docks to get information about the reparation of their ship, Zambai's gang attacked once more, this time ambushing a distracted and isolated Usopp. By the time Nami and Luffy realized what had happened, Usopp was already taken hostage along with money contained in two of the bags. Usopp was later found beat up badly, but it was already too late for the money. Back at the Franky family HQ, the Franky House , the boss, Franky, is astonished by the loot his underlings managed to obtain, and states that with this money they can finally buy the thing they've been wanting for three years. Just as the gang celebrates, the door explodes and reveals the badly wounded Usopp who came determined to fight for his crew's money. Despite his effort though, he gets laughed at and beaten up once again. The Franky Family then started a celebration with food, drinks and gambling, when suddenly Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper came at their door, seeking revenge for their mistreated crew mate. The four Straw Hat pirates start rampaging against the Franky Family, who even presented their strongest members for the battle, but they were proven no match for the raging pirates. After the battle, all the members of the Family were beaten unconscious and even the house was brought down to ruins. When Franky, along with Mozu and Kiwi, returned from shopping and found his house destroyed, he immediately understood that it was Luffy's act of revenge. Zambai informed his boss that the Straw Hats are staying in an inn and are probably heading to Dock 1 right now. Franky then goes to the city in search for the Straw Hats, and when they finally meet, Franky and Luffy start attacking each other. However their fight gets interrupted by the Galley-La shipwrights, which resulted in a three-way battle. Soon, Franky realizes that Galley-La's true target was Luffy, so he leaves the fight and just watches and cheers for the shipwrights, only to lose his temper again a few seconds later and destroy the dock using a Coup de Vant. He then goes to Blueno's bar to refuel his cola, where he has a brief talk with Kokoro. When Franky resumes his search for the Straw Hats, he reunites with his comrades, who inform him that Usopp is alone on their ship trying to fix it. Franky then decides to kidnap Usopp in order to lure his captain. However, instead of the Straw Hat pirates the Franky Family's yells catch the attention of the CP9 who seek Franky for the Pluton blueprints. After a brief encounter CP9 manage to arrest Franky and Usopp with the intention to bring them back to their leader taking the sea train. The rest of The Franky Family find out that the Straw Hats are going to follow the sea train using Rocketman, and they decide to join them using their gigantic King Bulls, Sodom and Gomorrah, in order to save their boss. Meanwhile, Franky unites with Sanji and along with Usopp they decide to counterattack. Franky faces off with Nero on the roof of the train, whom he hardly manages to defeat. After that, they face CP9 once again, but are still no match for them, so Franky gets recaptured. Enies Lobby Arc Upon arriving at Enies Lobby, The Franky Family along with the Straw Hats and the Galley-La workers lay down their plan of attack. Franky family are supposed to move in and open the main gate. When they reach the main gate, they are faced against the two giants who guard it, Oimo and Kashi. After a fierce combat, and with the aid of Galley-La, they manage to bring the giants down, open the gate and lead the way for the upcoming Straw Hat pirates. The team, riding the giant King Bulls, advances towards the inner section of the island defeating foe after foe, until they reach the courthouse. There, they split in two groups in order to lower the bridge to the tower of justice and on their way, they face the last members of the Just Eleven Jurymen and Baskerville. When the two teams reach the switches and finally start lowering the bridge, the defenses fire a barrage of cannonballs causing the mechanism to dysfunction and prevent the bridge from lowering all the way. Meanwhile, Franky, who witnessed the whole encounter between the Straw Hats and CP9, decided to destroy the blueprints of Pluton and entrust the fate of the world on Robin's good will. The time has come for the ultimate showdown of the pirates against CP9. As the teams progress, Franky is matched against Fukuro. The two are almost equally strong, but at some point Franky manages to refill his cola, with the help of Chopper, and take the upper hand. The battle is taken outside the building, where Franky finishes off his opponent using a Coup de Vent. Just when his fight is over and he gets the handcuff's key, he notices something's wrong at the tower of justice. When he climbs up, he finds Chopper in his monster form, having no control over his actions. During these events, the Franky Family had been arrested by the marines and government agents, and they were shown shocked to hear the news about the upcoming Buster Call on Enies Lobby. Upon the Straw Hat's victory over the CP9, Franky was entrusted with their keys, in order to advance, find Robin and unlock her cuffs. As the Warships arrive, the Franky Family are desperately trying to escape the island before its destruction begins, hoping that their boss will make it out safe somehow too. Just when Franky manages to set Robin free, the Buster Call commences at the bridge of hesitation. Upon reaching the coast, the Franky family come across the warship led by Vice Admiral Strawberry, who orders his men to attack the criminals. The team gets bombed and thrown off a cliff but are all saved at the last minute by Paulie's ropes. At the same time, Franky, along with the Straw Hats, struggle on the Bridge of Hesitation against the Marine Captains, while waiting for Luffy to finish his battle with Rob Lucci. Just when the situation seemed dire for the Straw Hats and Franky, their ship, Going Merry, arrives and saves the crew, who manage to maneuver between the huge warships. The Franky Family, taking advantage of the marines attention turned towards the pirates, board the sea train in an attempt to escape the burning island. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Two days later after the Enies Lobby incident, the Franky Family are seen rebuilding the Franky House (noting a poor rebuilding job). Sodom and Gomorah are seen recovering from their injuries. Later they discover that their actions at Enies Lobby have been overlooked by the World Government (most likely due to Aokiji pulling some strings). However, Franky, they discover, was not so lucky, and has been given a bounty of 44,000,000. They immediately rush to the Straw Hat Pirates to show them their new bounties as well as Franky's and ask them to take him with them as he is a wanted man and it is too dangerous for him to stay at Water 7. They also inform them that Franky is the son of a pirate. To their great relief they find that Luffy already was planning to ask him to join the crew. As the Straw Hats made their way to Scrap Island, the Franky Family then started to head to the Franky House (having asked Mozu and Kiwi not to come because of what they planned to do) to find Franky there and not at Scrap Island like they thought. Tamagon then stole his speedo in order to make him chase them back to Scrap Island. Along the way they kept passing his speedo around to each other while they passed through the streets of Water 7, all the while, Franky was attempting to get it back. They almost failed if not for the untimely arrival of Monkey D. Luffy to the fray which eventually led to Franky to be shot out of a cannon onto Scrap Island. The Franky Family then arrived and gave him his bag to in preparation for his journey. This enraged Franky because they were telling him what to do. They responded by saying that they cared about his happiness too which moved him to the point of tears (though he hid it) and he finally agreed to join. They then found that Usopp was not on board. After Usopp rejoins and the Straw Hats escape, the Franky Familly try to decide what to do next but cannot think of anything. Iceburg then shows up and offers some of them jobs to which they start calling him "new big bro", much to his chagrin. Summit War Saga Post-War Arc In the anime, they were shown reading about Luffy's return to Marineford and were glad that he was alright. Two Years Later After the time-skip, Mozu and Kiwi became bartenders in Blueno's old bar. Zambai and some other members have joined Galley-La and formed the Zambai's Company Union. Members Franky House The Franky House stands at the northeast coast of Water 7 and is the place where the Franky Family lives and functions as their base. Like most of Water 7, it is very colorful. The house has big gold letters reading "FRANKY HOUSE" in front and has large robotic-esque "arms" hanging off the sides. The house is ultimately destroyed by the Straw Hats after the Franky Family stole most of the Straw Hat's Beli and Usopp, blaming himself, tried, and failed to get the money back by fighting them alone. It is eventually rebuilt, albeit poorly, sometime after the Enies Lobby Arc by the rest of the Franky Family while Franky works on the Thousand Sunny. References Site Navigation de:Franky-Clan it:Franky Family Fr:Franky Family Category:Families Category:Dismantlers Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Former Antagonist Groups Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters